slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Geography
Home page This page is made to offer links to all Geography-themed pages from Second Life Wiki. All listings are in alphabetic order, to avoid any discrimination. In the beginning *Introduction To Second Life Geography Map structures Definitions *Geographic Structure *Grid Structure *City & Town *Continent *Isolated Sim *Microcontinent *Sim Cluster *Sim Group *Subcontinent *Transcontinental Channels *Unassociated Sims Listings Geographic Units *List Of Continents *List Of Geographic Structures *List Of Grid Sectors *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *List Of Oceans *List Of Railways *List Of Roads *List Of Subcontinents *List Of Waterways *Vanished Grid Structures Official Lists *Linden Department of Public Works Seas@ *Parks and Recreation Directory@ *Second Life Education Directory@ *Second Life Road Network Directory@ Geographic Destinations *Alien Worlds! *Caves & Mines! *Dams! *Smoking In Second Life! *Snow & Snowlands! *Religious Places! *Volcanos! Orientation *Altitude! *Coordinates! *Grid Sector! *Microsector! Overall *Grid Map And Dimensions! Important Links *Land@ *Map@ *Aditi@ Major Geographic units Continents *Blake Sea# *Caledon - Winterfell! *Corsica! *Crossing Sands! *Eden Continent! *Estate Continent! *Europe Continent! *Fairchang Continent! *Freedom Continent! *Gaeta 1! *Gaeta 5! *Heterocera! *IGBC Continent! - defunct *Irish - Bonaire! - defunct *Jeogeot! *Mar Lesbiana! *Nautilus! *Premium Continents! *Sansara! *Satori! *Seductive! *Sharp Continent! *Shopping Continent! *Uhre Continent! *Wild West! *Zindra# Oceans *Central Ocean! *Eastern Ocean! *Far North Ocean! *Far West Ocean! *Little Northern Ocean! *Little Pacific Ocean! *Northern Ocean! *North - West Ocean! *Southern Ocean! *Western Ocean! Unclassified *Void Ocean! Smaller Geographic units Microcontinents, sim clusters, sim groups or isolated sims List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters - over 300 articles listed there. Subcontinents *Bay City@ *Bembecia City! *Calleta City! *Color Sims! *Da Boom! *East River Community! *Heterocera Inner Waters! *Heterocera Outer Waters! *Kama City! *Lilliputian Isles@ *Mare Secundus@ *Mountains Of Central Sansara! *Mountains Of East Continents! *Mountains Of Heterocera! *Mountains Of Jeogeot! *Mountains Of Sharp Continent! *Mountains Of South-East Sansara! *Nautilus City! *Nautilus City Investigation@ *North Sansara Sea Forts! *Sea of Fables@ *Second Life Coastal Waterway@ *Snowlands Subcontinent! *Volcano Subcontinent! *Starfish Lake! Private Land *Dark Sims! *Desert Sims! *Gorean Sims! *Private Land Geography Research! *Private Wilderness Sims! *Sex In Second Life! *Tropical Beach Paradise! *Unconventional Private Land Geography! *Unused Private Sim! Types of land *Abandoned Land *Inhabited Land *Land For Rent Or Sale *Land With Restricted Access *Protected Land *Protected Route *Rezz Zone *Sandbox *Unused Land *Water Transportation Automated *Automated Transportation! *Roaming Continental Vehicles! *Second Life Transport Authority! *SLGI Transportation Systems! **SLGI Trains! **SLGI Fleet! *Yava Script Pods! Railway *Achemon Railway! *Babbage Railway! *Bay City Railway & Trams! *Caledon Railway! *Calleta Monorail! *German Railway! *GSLR@ *Lionheart Railway! *New York Railway! *ONSR@ *Premium Railway! *rapidER! (East River Railway) *Small Railways! *Second Life Railroad@ *Second Life Railroad: Technical Data! *Second Norway Railway! *SJRR! *Tombstone Railway! *Virtual Railway Consortium@ *West Atoll Railroad@ *WW II Railway! Road *Corsica Network@ *Gaeta I Network@ *Gaeta V Network@ *Heterocera Network@ *Jeogeot Network@ *Nautilus Network@ *Premium Continents Network! *Private Continents Network! *Satori Network@ *Sansara Network@ *TSL Network@ *Zindra Network# Sailing *Sailing in Second Life@ *Waterways! Specials *Air Transportation! *Monorails! *Skilifts! *Teleport# Demography *Vampire Systems! *Opposition To Vampire Systems! Additional info External Link Gridsurvey - an important source of information, NOT affiliated with Linden Lab or with Geography Of Second Life group Download You need Google Chrome for this. The information is shared on Mega, the succesor of Megaupload. Note that these maps are created by Ana Imfinity. You might use them for you own, but don't post them anywhere without her permission. Maps of continents (sim-to-sim accuracy) https://mega.co.nz/#F!uVUWVayZ!aIO_BQIHRYRuvN9nRfzzjA Railway maps (and not only) https://mega.co.nz/#F!HBc1nRZT!FngtJ2J3cdtPArS_DfGF5A Grid sectors & oceans https://mega.co.nz/#F!OJMAHBYC!EtkGzGon19wtXaA7NNRPGQ Waterways: https://mega.co.nz/#F!uFlzWaQQ!jnSCXofsh-CA8q4xuKOKig Inworld Second Life Geography Institute is located in Achemon sim, Heterocera. This is a place where all Geographic-themed articles can be accessed. From here, nearby places can be visited with the SLGI Trains. Notes Articles marked with !' are made by SLGI team. Articles marked with '@ are found on the wiki, while articles marked with # are from the wiki, with some information added by the group. Help is needed to create new articles and improve existing ones. Please check How to create Geographic articles! to learn how easy is to create your own articles. Category:Lists